Nefer Hatia
by Senaqua LeBeau
Summary: {Yaoi. YamixYuugi, BakuraxRyou, SetoxJou} Chapter Two Uploaded. Honda, Seto, Jou, and Honda's girlfriend finds out Ryou's been raped
1. Prologue

Kena Hi. This is my first BakuraxRyou fic, and yes, it does include YaoixYuugi and it might contain SetoxJounouchi. Not sure yet. Um, actually, it's my first Yu Gi Oh besides Lost Lives...which got taken off.  
  
Yami You do know you put 'yaoi' instead of 'yami' don't you?  
  
Kena ::Sweatdrops:: I do now. I mean Yami instead of Yaoi. Don't hold it against me. My brother gave me his cold and i'm not feeling well and I might dope myself up on cough medicine sometime during this chapter or the next.  
  
Bakura ::Glaring at Kena:: What is this story about?  
  
Kena Can't tell. Secret!! Just relax and scream and rant and moan and pant as the story is written.  
  
Ryou Scream? Rant? Moan? Pant? You do know you just rhymed.  
  
Kena I did?! COOL! Um, you! ::points to a guy in the far corner:: Do the disclaimer!  
  
Mystery Guy ::not moving:: She does not own Yu Gi Oh, however, she does own own characters. If you sue her, all you'll get is her Mickey Mouse blanket and possibly her Chang Wufei poster.  
  
Kena ::Sarcastically:: Oh thank you! THEY WILL NOT GET THOSE!!  
  
Yami Calm down Kena. I'll do the disclaimer from now on.  
  
Kena Good. KUNST!!  
  
Kunst (one of my muses) Yes?  
  
Kena Tell them the warnings. I'm going to my room to sleep off this cold, hopefully. You're in charge along with Maysoma. She's back on a trial run.  
  
Kunst Yes ma'am. ::Kena disappears into her bedroom:: This story contains child-abuse, rape, lime/lemon, humor, angst, TWT. It's kinda a parody.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Get up you demon child!" snarls the man backhanding Ryou. Ryou yelps in pain as he hits the wall, now becoming dented. Blood runs down the side of Ryou's face and bruises are everywhere.  
  
"G..G..Gomen ne!" yelps Ryou just before the man throws him ontop of his bed. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on the person's point of view, there is nothing on the bed to cause Ryou more harm than normal. The man then procedes to tear off Ryou's clothes, causing Ryou's blood to stop cold. He's really going to do it. The man is really going to rape him. The man then unzips his pants and pulls out his erection.  
  
"You deserve this brat." snarls the man before thrusting into Ryou hard, causing Ryou to scream in pain. In and out the man thrusts, and the pain grows each time until Ryou finally passes out from screaming and the pain.  
  
Finishing, the man pulls out of Ryou and zips up his pants. "Weakling." scoffs the man before punching Ryou once more in his stomach. As he turns to leave, he sees the Millennuim Ring hanging on the edge of the bed. Grabbing it, the man leaves, the Ring swinging back and forth as the man slams the door shut. Whistling can be heard as the man descends the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*Tzusuka*~*~*~  
  
Kena Umm...okay. Maysoma, BACK IN THE CLOSET! ::shoves Maysoma back:: Now to undo this damage. ::whimpers:: Let's hope Yuugi doesn't see it.  
  
Yuugi SSSSSSEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEENNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kena Spoke too soon. Don't worry Yuugi! It gets better! The man gets killed!  
  
Yami Who raped Ryou though?  
  
Kena You'll find out! Probably in the next chapter too. Um, please review!! Yes, I know, the chapter is short. Chapters One-Five might all be short. Not sure yet. They will get longer! 


	2. Chapter One

Kena I'm back, and um, don't worry, justice will be served to the man who raped Ryou. Just be patient and hope I can actually update faster than I can. Here's the chapter.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Wincing, Ryou opens his eyes. Pain shoots through his body, specifically from his anal. Ryou winces again as he sits up. Glancing at the clock, he sees it reads 7:00 a.m. Meaning he has exactly thirty minutes to get up, dressed, and have left by 7:30.  
  
Standing up, Ryou cries out in surprise and pain as his knees buckle, and he falls to the ground. He barely catches himself on his bed. Looking to where he usually places the Millennuim Puzzle, Ryou's eyes widen in surprise and shock. It's gone! He took it! He had too!  
  
Standing up again, Ryou makes his way over to where he placed it, making sure it just didn't fall off when the man was raping him. Not seeing it anywhere, since his room is immaculate, Ryou chokes back his sobs. If the man hears him, then he'll kill Ryou. Walking into the bathroom, wincing along the way, Ryou turns on the shower and climbs in.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ryou walks down the stairs to see the man asleep on the couch, the Millennuim Ring thrown absentmindedly near the front door, and near Ryou's bookbag. As quickly as he can, Ryou grabs the Ring, stuffs it in his bookbag, and leaves the house. As he reaches the end of the sidewalk, near Yuugi's house too, he hears the man roar his name. Ryou ignores him, knowing it's not smart, and continues to Yuugi's. Maybe Yuugi will actually be up and be able to protect him.  
  
"RYOU! Get your ass back here you slut!" snarls the man from twenty feet away. Ryou is nearly infront of Yuugi's front door.  
  
Meanwhile, instead the Mouto Household, Yuugi is about to actually skip school and just spend it with his koibito, Yami, when he hears the labored breathing not far from outside the front door. Wretching it open, Yuugi sees Ryou about to collapse from pain and Bakura walking about twenty feet behind, growling, and looking pissed.  
  
"Yuugi..." whispers Ryou seeing Yuugi before fainting. Yuugi catches Ryou.  
  
/YAMI! GET OUT HERE!/ screams Yuugi through their mental link and a second later Yami appears.  
  
"Don't let him near Ryou. Ever." snarls Yuugi pointing to the advancing form of Bakura. Yami nods, having just saw Ryou, and using his Shadow Realm powers, places a ward around the house and property. Only those not intent on harm to either Yuugi, Ryou, or anyone else in the house may enter the property. Two seconds later, Bakura steps onto the sidewalk leading to the front door and he's immediately thrown backwards nearly 100 feet.  
  
"Arigato." says Yuugi.  
  
"He stays. He needs our help." says Yami effortlessly picking Ryou up. Yuugi nods and shuts the door behind them, knowing for a fact that if he ever sees Bakura again, he'll personally fight Bakura...and try to kill him.  
  
Meanwhile, in another realm, not quite the Shadow Realm, yet not the Light Realm either, chained to a wall, is a human male. A teenage human male. A naked teenage human male. His grey hair matted and strewn everywhere. Light grey eyes look lifeless, defeated, scared. Dried blood is everywhere on his body, even his member.  
  
"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen." says a female appearing, green eyes amused. Purple hair cascades down her back and except for a pair of boots and a shirt so thin you could mistake it as skin, she is naked.  
  
"Bitch." rasps the male, voice harsh.  
  
"Say what you want. Ryou is now mine. I claimed him. Well, actually you did...or your fake self did. And he thought it was you the whole time. " laughs the female. The male's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"You raped him?" whispers the male.  
  
"Actually, Bakura, it could be said you did. I have now completely ruined your life...just like you did mine. I guess i'll free you...when i'm done!" laughs the female, voice echoing throughout dark, dank halls.  
  
~*~*~*Tzusuka*~*~*~  
  
Kena Don't kill me! It does get better! I promise. Like I said, i've a cold and my brain isn't functioning as good as is usually does. It will get better! Please review! 


	3. Chapter Two

Kena Allright. Screw this. My brain has totally shut down and I have no clue what's going to happen. Um. Just read and review. And let me live! ::watches readers about to pelt her with rotten tomatoes:: BAKURA!!  
  
Yami He's sulking with Ryou. They're mad because you made Ryou get raped by Bakura.  
  
Kena Jeeze, haven't they figured it out by now, The Bakura that raped Ryou wasn't the real Bakura!! Now, onto Chapter Two before Bakura really kills me. Please Review!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Yami carefully places Ryou on the bed in the guest room. Yuugi places Ryou's bookbag on the ground near the bed and covers Ryou in the blankets. They quietly leave, letting Ryou get some must needed rest. Walking downstairs, Yuugi plops down on the couch and Yami sits down on a recliner.  
  
"I knew it! Bakura is a demon, raping his own light!" snarls Yuugi.  
  
"Aibou, koi, calm down. When Honda, Jounouchi, Seto, and Marina get here then we'll talk about what to do." says Yami.  
  
"Marina?" asks Yuugi confused.  
  
"Honda's new girlfriend. Apparently he thinks we should meet her." says Yami just as the doorbell rings.  
  
"Come in!" yells Yuugi. The door opens and shuts. Ten seconds later, Jounouchi, Honda, Seto, and a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes walks in. She is dressed in blue jeans, a white halter top, and tennis shoes. Yuugi guesses she is Marina.  
  
"Konnichwa. Watashi wa Kino, Marina." says the girl politely.  
  
"Welcome. I'm Mouto, Yuugi." says Yuugi.  
  
"Yami." says Yami. The girl blinks and nods.  
  
"So why did we need to come over?" asks Jounouchi sitting down beside Seto. Honda sits down on the floor and Marina joins him on his lap.  
  
"We think Bakura raped Ryou." says Yuugi.  
  
"WHAT?!" says Honda, Jounouchi, and Seto as one. Surprise is etched on all three faces, but more on Seto's than anyone else's.  
  
"He wouldn't do that. Bakura can be a mean bastard at times, but he'd never rape Ryou." says Seto.  
  
"How would you know?" asks Yami.  
  
"Because about a month ago Bakura came over and asked me how Jou and I got together. Apparently, he loves Ryou." says Seto.  
  
"Well he did. I could see it in the way he walked." says Yuugi.  
  
"How did he get here anyway?" asks Honda. Marina stands.  
  
"Mouto-san?" asks Marina.  
  
"Call me Yuugi." says Yuugi.  
  
"Okay. Um, can I use your bathroom?" asks Marina.  
  
"Sure. Up the stairs. First door on your right." says Yuugi. Marina nods her thanks and walks upstairs, by passing the bathroom entirely. She enters the guest room and smiles forlonely at the sleeping Ryou.  
  
"You, cousin, are stronger than people give you credit. I know you're awake too." says Marina carefully sitting on the bed. Ryou's eyes open and surprise is on them.  
  
"Marina?" asks Ryou.  
  
"Hey cous. Now, what's this about Bakura raping you?" asks Marina.  
  
"It wasn't him. Even though it looked, talked, acted like him, I know it wasn't him." says Ryou. "And not because we couldn't talk telepathically anymore either."  
  
"How are you feeling now?" asks Marina carefully grabbing Ryou's bruise- ridden arms.  
  
"Besides the pain? I'm fine." says Ryou. Marina nods and her hands glow silver. Ryou watches in surprise as the Millennuim Ankh appears.  
  
"You've a Millennuim Item?" whispers Ryou.  
  
"Yes. Now, this may hurt. I'm sorry if it does." says Marina. Ryou nods and braces himself as the silver surrounds him. It does hurt, but like a paper cut hurt. About ten minutes, with Marina moving her mouth silently, and Ryou bracing himself against the small pain, Marina stops. Ryou opens his eyes and gasps. All his bruises, scars, and wounds are gone. Even the pain of the rape is gone!  
  
"Who's downstairs? I know I heard voices." whispers Ryou.  
  
"Honda, Jounouchi, and Seto. Along with Yami and Yuugi. Do you want to come downstairs?" asks Marina. Ryou nods and then pales. His hands go to his neck in alarm.  
  
"Ryou?" asks Marina.  
  
"My Millennuim Ring. I know I had it!" whispers Ryou. Marina nods and reaches down into Ryou's bookbag, pulling out the Ring. She hands it to Ryou and he puts it on, calming when it glows softly.  
  
"Let's go. Will you feel okay?" asks Marina.  
  
"I'll be fine." says Ryou. Marina nods and she and Ryou walk out of his room and downstairs.  
  
"Ryou!" says Jounouchi seeing Ryou. He smiles half-heartedly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asks Yuugi.  
  
"Better, thanks to Marina here." says Ryou.  
  
"Ah, enough. I just healed you, with help from my Yami." says Marina. That's when Yuugi and Yami notice the Millennuim Ankh around her neck on a brown thong.  
  
"You have a yami too?" asks Yuugi.  
  
"Yep. She calls herself Yami Maria, but um, i'm working to get her to answer when someone says Maria." says Marina.  
  
"Nice to see you are fine." says Seto. Ryou nods and sits down next to Marina.  
  
"I'm Ryou's cousin." says Marina. "If anyone was wondering."  
  
"Doubt it." says Jounouchi. "Anyway, what to do about Bakura?"  
  
"That wasn't him." says Ryou softly. "Don't ask me how I know, I just know the person who raped me wasn't him."  
  
"Are you sure?" asks Yami, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Positive." says Ryou.  
  
"Well, we'll find out. I've put a ward around the house and property that prevents people intent on harming anyone on the property from entering." says Yami.  
  
"Okay." whispers Ryou.  
  
"And you're staying here in the meantime." says Yuugi. "Jiisan won't mind."  
  
"If you're sure." says Ryou.  
  
"Now. Um, if that wasn't the real Bakura, where is he?" asks Honda.  
  
"No clue." says Ryou.  
  
In the dimension, Bakura, the real one, glares at the female in front of him.  
  
"And i've almost ruined your life completely. All I have to do is make your hikaru think my Bakura is you and i've won." says the female.  
  
"Bitch." snarls Bakura. "He'll never believe you!"  
  
"Soon enough he will." says the female. Neither her nor Bakura notice the other female hiding behind a pillar. She has long brown hair in a ponytail and clear green eyes. She is dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a black halter top. Around her neck is the Millennuim Ankh and in her right hand is a sword.  
  
"No he won't. My hikaru is smarter than you and won't believe it." snarls Bakura, struggling against his binds.  
  
"Believe what you like, he will. I'll go put a stop to his believing in you now." says the female disappearing. The girl behind the pillar walks out.  
  
"Finally. You know, she is a bitch if i've ever seen one." says the girl approaching Bakura.  
  
"Who are you?" wonders Bakura.  
  
"Name's Maria. Nice to meet you Bakura. I'm a yami too." says the girl cutting Bakura's binds. "Now, let's go put a stop to her. However, i'm not going to lie to you. The fake Bakura's nearly all but ruined all your friendships. Only Bakura, and possibly my Hikari, Marina, still believe in you."  
  
"I'm not giving up." says Bakura.  
  
"Good. Now let's go." says Maria grabbing Bakura's hands and disappearing.  
  
~*~*~*Tzusuka*~*~*~  
  
Kena Well?  
  
Bakura It stills sucks.  
  
Kena Oh shut up. It's my first Yu Gi Oh rape fic. I'm trying. Please Review and ignore the people screaming behind me to start another fic. 


End file.
